Omar (Breathing Again)
Omar is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. He is a member of The 100. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Omar's life before or as the outbreak began, except that when the outbreak began he rescued Diana and Allison. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Strangers When Fer and Magdiel try to start the truck a voice tells them to don't move, both turn around to see Omar and Diana pointing guns at Danna and Sasha's heads, they order Fer and Magdiel to step away from the truck. Fer tries to explain that they didn't wanted to steal and that they didn't even knew the truck's owner was still alive. Both Diana and Omar lay down their guns, believing Fer's words. Omar asks what they were tring to do with the truck and Danna tells him about their idea to attract the walkers from the school using the horn. Allison, the little girl, asks Diana and Omar to help them since the school would be safer than being out there by themselves, Omar and Diana agree to help. Made to Suffer Diana and Omar cause the horn of their truck to blare in order to attract the walkers from the school. Inside the truck Diana and Omar discuss what will they do once the school is free of walkers, Omar says that they have to keep searching for his sisters, but Diana says that it's dangerous being out there and that the school seems like a safe place to stay, Omar tries to persuade her to keep traveling, adding that they still have to find Allison's parents, Diana says that she doesn't want to be out there risking herself to be killed by the undead and that probably Omar's sisters are dead, this causes Omar to storm off the truck. When the walkers outnumber the survivors, Omar alongside the remaining students get into Diana's truck as she drives towards the school, but ends up crashing, however, Omar survives without any injury. Omar alongside the rest of students observe the fight between Frank and Karla until Fer kills Zulemmy. Ikanaide During the night, Danna heads outside to discover that Omar, Allison and Frank are attempting to leave with the truck and supplies. As Danna draws her weapon towards them, Omar will try to calm her down and persuade her to drop the weapon. She will question them on why they are leaving, to which Omar will exclaim that they have to get away from "that guy", referring to Fer. Omar will drop the supplies he was holding, and he continues to approach Danna. She will drop her weapon and Omar appears glad, but regardless, Frank suddenly shoots her in the stomach, Omar appears shocked. As Fer arrives outside, Omar, Frank, and Allison escape. As Omar drives the truck, he spots two women blocking the road, they order the defectors to step out of the truck. As Omar, Allison and Frank emerge from the truck, Omar recognizes the two women and smiles at them. "Tara? Mara? Long time no see lil' sisters!". Season 2 Esperanza Omar, Frank and Allison are fleeing the school in the pickup truck they previously stole, when Diana fires her gun at the truck, managing to shoot Frank through the neck. Once on the road, Omar tries to calm Frank by telling him that they won't let him die, and to apply pressure to the wound. Two women in a RV appear in front of them, blocking the way, and ordering Allison, Frank and Omar to get out of the truck. Omar greets the girls but they scold him for abandoning them. Mara, one of the girls, says that he and the kids will be taken back to their camp, but then she notices the gunshot wound in Frank's neck, Frank says that it's not a big deal, but Tara explains that Frank will quickly die due to blood loss and that if he does, he will reanimate as a walker. Omar tries to delude him on saying that would not happen, as Frank wasn't bitten. "It's not the bite what makes you turn. That thing, the infection, is on everybody. If you die, however you died, you come back as one of those things." Mara replies. That night, as everyone is asleep, Mara kills Frank in order to not take risks. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Omar has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers. Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Strangers *Made to Suffer *Ikanaide Season 2 *Esperanza Category:Breathing Again Characters